


Discovery

by Scar1et



Series: Discovery [1]
Category: D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scar1et/pseuds/Scar1et
Summary: Noa and Saki go on a day off.
Relationships: Fukushima Noa / Izumo Saki
Series: Discovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205021
Kudos: 11





	Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noa and Saki go on a day off.

“A cat café…”

Saki muttered to herself, smiling afterwards as she put her coat on. She was happy Noa had asked her to spend the day with her. A cat café was their destination for the day, one near the city library and yet another opportunity for Saki to have a look around a place she had never gone to before. Another opportunity for the DJ to play with cats - one of her favorite animals.

“Noa-san knows I like cats…” Saki muttered to herself, smiling softly.

Not forgetting a small umbrella, the girl stepped out of her residence. The day was quite breezy, but not enough to cause travel to be impossible. While walking, Saki repeatedly recited in her mind the directions Noa gave her.  _ Café across the library, a white cat with the sign.  _ She was excited for the day out, a nice change of pace from her usual studying and practice with the other Photon Maiden girls. It was one of the many times she would go out with Noa too, as the pair frequented bookstores and other cafes and sights they would like to see.

The walk was not an eventful one, and before Saki even noticed it, she had made her way onto the street indicated by the Noa. The library was one she frequented on her off-days, but she didn’t have knowledge of the café situated right across it.  _ It could be brand new, _ she thought to herself. The sign itself looked freshly painted, a medium-sized, cartoonish yet minimalistic caricature of a white cat hanging a couple of meters just above the door. There were windows either side of the door, allowing Saki a glance inside the establishment.

“Saki-chan,” she heard a voice call out.

To her side was her senior and colleague, looking at her with a soft smile. Noa had put her hand on the younger girl’s shoulder while calling out to her. 

Saki turned, as if she snapped back to reality, looking right back at Noa. “Oh, Noa-san-” she replied. “Am I late?”

“No, not at all. I was just early. I’m glad you could make it on a short notice, Saki-chan.” Noa replied, smiling at the younger girl. “You look cute today, Saki-chan,” she added, while making a heart gesture at Saki.

A hint of red appeared on Saki’s cheeks. “Thank you,” she replied softly.

Shortly after, the two headed into the café. The café was quaint, not packed but not exactly empty. A few people were present, busy chatting with their peers or playing with the many cats which inhabited the place. It was a well-lit place, lamps hanging down each individual booth and the place having many things one would consider scratch-friendly for the cats. Each booth consisted of a small table with short legs, and a carpet as well as optional cushions. The two made their way into one and took a seat.

Noa slowly took two of the menus, sliding one across to Saki. The DJ thanked her senior, putting the sheet of laminated paper flat on the table before looking at it intently. There were various items she wasn’t familiar with, putting a finger on her lips as she quietly read through the offerings from the café. 

“I’d never been here before, but the place is nice, right?” Noa asked.

“Yeah, it’s very nice… The smell of coffee and the sound of purring cats actually make it really relaxing,” Saki answered, her eyes still fixated on the menu. The girl was still fidgeting to make a decision, eyes now squinting trying to decide her order. With a slight burst, Saki looked up at Noa, only to find the blonde was already staring at her. The younger girl’s cheeks blushed slightly.

“Noa-san… did you… decide what to get?” Saki asked.

-//-

“A-ah,” Noa swallowed her throat.  _ Busted…  _ she thought to herself, momentarily. Red was forming on the blonde’s cheeks. She picked up the menu in a frantic fashion, attempting to hide her face. Her eyes were rapidly scanning the contents of the paper, before she randomly picked out a tea she recognized and a random pastry. “Y-yeah, I already did, that’s why I- um…”

Noa paused. “I heard their… croissants… are good?” she continued, completely butchering her pronunciation of the pastry. 

The entire debacle prompted a giggle from Saki, causing Noa to jitter just a tiny bit more.  _ Why is she laughing at me? What’s wrong with me today? _ She thought to herself, pressing the menu close to her beet-red face. Gently, the girl would flap the menu against her forehead, trying to calm down. 

“...maybe I’ll try the croissants and have tea.” 

A cat then entered their booth, around the same time a waitress came in to check on them. The pair submitted their order, and the waitress left. Noa then saw the black cat leap onto Saki’s lap, prompting the younger girl to begin petting it. A soft smile appeared on her face.  _ So cute! _ Noa thought to herself, both regarding the cat and the DJ. She found herself staring at Saki, who was still petting the cat.  _ This date is going well, _ Noa thought.

There was something different that Noa felt. She had always called her outings with Saki “dates”, but today felt different. There were neither Towa nor Ibuki present, an oddity considering they usually would have one or the other tag along. Aside from that, Noa had been hiding butterflies. She had felt nervous for the day, something she hadn’t had to deal with. Staring at Saki only made her feel even more intoxicated, yet confused. Sighing, she reached for a napkin, only to ball it up as she worked up the courage to speak again.

“How is Schrödinger, Saki-chan?” She asked.

“Ah,” Saki looked up from the cat. “...Schrödinger is doing well.” The girl paused for a moment. “Noa-san, are you alright?”

Noa gulped.

-//-

_ She’s… grey. No, pink. Grey? Pink? That’s very odd. _

Saki’s expression had changed to a genuine concern. She noticed Noa wasn’t looking at her after the question, clutching the napkin in her hand harder. Leaning in, the DJ only seemed to make Noa even more nervous, the blonde now pursing her lips, her eyes rapidly darting around the room. 

“Uhh… Umm… I’m- Uhh…” Noa stuttered. 

The DJ remained locked on the older girl, awaiting a clear answer. “You just… look very cute today… Saki-chan…” Answered Noa, pulling at her collar. “Yeah! That’s it. You just… look cute today…”

“If you say so, Noa-san,” responded Saki, while nodding slightly. Though she wasn’t pleased with the answer, she thought it would be rude to pry any further. 

The waitress came back with the girls’ orders. Both thanked her at the same time, before she left them. Saki watched as Noa stared blankly at her cup of tea after receiving it.  _ She’s still switching weirdly between grey and pink… _ Saki thought. The two spent a long time in silence, Noa sipping her tea and Saki observing the fluctuation of Noa’s colors while sipping her own cup of tea. Only when a plate broke in the booth next to theirs was the silence broken, the blonde letting out a yelp.

Saki giggled. “Noa-san, you talk a lot about me being cute… but I think you’re cute too.”

“...eh?” Saki witnessed Noa's color turn into a messy spiral of pink, as for the next couple of minutes the blonde only spat out repeated _eh_ -s. Noa’s face would gradually turn beet red as well, her breathing heavy. It took the blonde a while, with Saki only smiling and giggling as she saw her senior trying to collect herself, but she eventually did gather her thoughts enough.

“Saki-chan,” Noa called, rather stoically. Then, the older girl’s expression quickly mellowed out, the flush on her face returning. “...do you think so?” She asked, green eyes panning away from Saki.

Saki tilted her head slightly, finger pressed on her lips. Then, she adjusts her hand, as if she was raising it to ask for permission to speak. 

“When you talk about the things you love… books, all the cute things, your color changes to a very bright yellow, Noa-san. I… I think that’s very cute!”

The DJ tended to be a tad oblivious of the things around her, but when something piqued her interest, she could turn very perceptive. In the past few weeks, Saki had found herself paying more attention to Noa. During practice or lunch break, the girl would listen to her senior more intently, taking mental notes of the bright colors around her when she dances, sings or even speaks. She treasured everything Noa did for her.

Saki then snapped out of her daydream to Noa slapping her own cheeks, her face flushed red as if she was in a sauna.

“Noa-san?” She called out, eliciting a small shriek from the blonde.  
  


It took both their phones buzzing to snap Noa back into reality. The pair checked their respective phones, a message from Towa to a group chat between the four Photon girls. It was a promotion poster of a crepe from one of the girl’s favorite places, a Valentine’s Day exclusive crepe. The crepe itself was bright pink and white, Saki assuming it was strawberry flavored with vanilla ice cream inside.

_ Valentine’s… day? _

Saki’s mind harkened back to what one of her classmates told her about the day. A time where people bond with their loved ones, exchanging or only giving chocolates to one another in order to deepen their bonds. An idea popped up in Saki’s mind, and the girl didn’t take another second longer to put it into motion. She shifted her attention back to Noa, raising her hand in order to get the blonde’s attention.

“Noa-san, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, Saki-chan?” responded Noa.

“If I’m not mistaken… your parents own a sweets shop, right? Do you know how to make chocolate?”

Noa took a sip from her tea before replying. “I-I do, why? Do you want to buy some, or learn to make some with me?” She asked in return, taking another sip from her cup afterwards.

“Uhm,” Saki gave herself a moment. “I want to try making chocolates… but I don’t know how yet.” 

Saki averted her eyes from Noa.  _ Why didn’t I just ask Noa-san? _ She thought to herself, thinking Noa surely would know far more than her and had already shown interest in helping.  _ A surprise for her will be nice,  _ Saki thought. 

“Noa-san, what’s your favorite kind of chocolate?” asked the girl, her cheeks showing a faint red now.

“Hmm…” Noa began to tap her finger on her pursed lips, eyes wandering around as she seemed deep in thought. “I usually only eat cookies or pastry, but…” 

Noa’s expression changed to a devilish smile. The blonde leaned forward on the table, humming playfully as she tried to answer the younger girl’s question.

“Strawberry-filled chocolate, I guess~ Why do you ask, Saki-chan? Did you want to get me some~?” Noa asked back to Saki, playfully.

“Ah-” Saki gasped, launching backwards and looking away embarrassed. The blush on the DJ’s face deepened. “I-I heard that… at this time of year people give chocolates to people they care about… so I…” 

Saki could feel her intense heartbeat through her chest. She took a sip from her tea, trying to calm down, only to feel more flush.

It took Noa a while to respond herself, as if she was waiting for Saki to finish her sentence. “So… who are you gonna give yours to?” asked the blonde, in a curious but somewhat reserved tone.

_ Gulp. _ Saki immediately glanced over at the windows of the cafe. She began feeling… regret? Fear? Either way, her stomach felt like it was being tied into a knot. Glancing back at Noa, she saw the blonde was muttering in silence to herself, her face bright red. “N-Noa-san! It’s… starting to get late… should we go home for today?” Saki also pulled her purse out, counting money she had. 

Noa did the same across her, but not without uttering one more sentence. “Saki-chan, do you need someone to walk you back home? It is getting dark outside.” offered Noa.

Saki gulped once more, turning completely red. “I would love that, Noa-san.”

-//-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to this series based on the D4DJ unit Photon Maiden. This is my first fanfic, so I appreciate you for reading, and for any comments you post or shares! You can contact me over at @scaaadash on Twitter. Again, thank you for reading, and I'll see you on the next chapter!
> 
> \- W


End file.
